


Yuletide

by Gemz0rz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, imaJemmary Simmons, slice of Playground life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemz0rz/pseuds/Gemz0rz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz skips the makeshift office party at the Playground, keeping his own sort of company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletide

Most of the time, holidays passed at the Playground with no nevermind. If they were lucky, the immediate danger of HYDRA staying away from their door was gift enough.

They were lucky this year, and New Year’s Eve saw Fitz in the old lab on the Bus, cleaning out the few bits and pieces that hadn’t been moved over to the new facilities. Elsewhere he knew Hunter and Bobbi were celebrating, and though May and Coulson were nowhere to be seen, he figured Skye and Jemma and Mack were with the rest of the group, leaving him to his tools and boxes.

It was good. He’d learned to work not flawlessly, but well enough, alone.

He was sealing the third box, tucking cardboard flaps under each other so that he didn’t have to fiddle with the tape, when he saw her.

She’d been conspicuously absent for weeks. Mack had been good about taking her place, a fact that Fitz liked more than he felt he could say out loud. He didn’t have the words for it, not yet.

“Y'don’t have to keep me company,” he grumbled, only stilling for a moment before going back to his packing. “I could be out there with the rest of them if I wanted.”

“I know.” Her tone was placating, heavy with non-accusation. And pity. He hated it.

“It’s just… it’s a stupid holiday, Simmons. What does a year change? Far as this place goes, nothing, that’s what.” He scoffed, struggling with a box corner for a moment. “It doesn’t matter.”

“What doesn’t matter, Turbo?”

Fitz looked up to see Mack standing in the doorframe, curious but not worried. He was used to Fitz’s ‘quirks’ by now.

“Ah, nothin. Doesn’t matter.” His smile was quick, there and gone again, as he placed the box off to the side with the other, grabbing a fresh one though he hadn’t organised the transistor parts yet.

“Yeah. That’s what I keep telling those goons, but–” The sound of a party horn echoed down the hall. Where they’d even found a party horn here was anyone’s guess. “You’ve gotta admire their determination.” He canted his head toward the noise.

“If you want to join in, I’ll help you with this mess later.”

Fitz stared for a second longer than necessary, unsure. He looked back over his shoulder, and Simmons gave him a look that was impressive in its subtlety, the slight widening of her eyes saying: ’go on.’

He used to get that look a lot.

“Yeah, maybe in a bit?” He wrinkled his nose in apology, the room spinning a little as he thought of all the things he would be leaving in 2014. “I’d feel better if I got this out of the way, is all.”

Mack nodded, taking it for the request that it was. He didn’t pretend to know why Fitz needed alone time, but he’d already pressed enough.

“Sure thing. I’ll make sure Hunter leaves a beer for you.” He patted the doorframe on the way out, footsteps echoing back toward the din of the party.

“Fitz,” his Simmons chided softly, looking too disappointed for him to hold her gaze.

“It’s fine,” he argued softly, reaching a hand out in silent question. After a moment he felt her fingers slot with his, and his palm relaxed against his shoulder, just holding on. It was a New Year soon, and eventually he’d have to let go.

…But not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feelsy Fitz is so great. Badass Fitz is also pretty great -- maybe I'll write him next.


End file.
